Dua Paman dan Seorang Keponakan
by Yukitarina
Summary: Humor bo'...XD Temen-temen semua, yang semangat ya...


A/N: Terinspirasi dari ficnya Saint-Chimaira, _7 Days with Atobe-sama_. Moga-moga temen-temen nggak bosen ya sama saya… Fic ini buat temen-temen semua dan tribute buat grup anti-Saori, maaf jarang kelihatan, di kantor nggak bisa buka ep-be soalnya. Temen-temen Saint-Holic semangat duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukkkk!!!! Fandom Yu Gi Oh rame lho!!! Semangat-semangat-semangat!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SS chara

**Warning:** Forgive me for the OOC-ness and the gila-gilaan-ness (karena kewarasan author sedang diragukan akhir-akhir ini…). Cuma buat seneng-seneng, kok…

*

*

**Dua Paman dan Seorang Keponakan**

*****

*****

Ini adalah cerita dimana dua orang paman hidup bersama keponakannya di sebuah mansion yang sangat besar. Ketiganya telah bersanding dengan (agak) rukun dan damai, masing-masing selalu ditemani pelayan yang setia mendampingi.

Cerita pertama berkisar tentang lika-liku kehidupan mereka sebagai orang yang kelewat kaya.

*

*

***Dua paman dan keponakannya hendak pergi ke pesta.***

**Poseidon: **Kanon, tolong ambilkan setelan jasku yang kupesan khusus dari negeri Rivendell yang ada di novel Lord of the Rings. Yang warna putih. Lalu dasi yang kubeli di Neverland—Neverland versi dongeng J.M. Barrie, ya, bukan Michael Jackson. Dan kaus kaki yang kupesan khusus dari peri-peri di novel Harry Potter.

**Kanon:** Baik, Tuanku…

**Hati Kanon: **Ni orang punya link darimana sih…kok bisa kenal orang-orang negeri dongeng…?

**Hades:** Kenapa mobil yang disiapkan Lamborghini?! Aku ingin Ferrari! RHADAMANTHYS!

**Rhadamanthys: **Y…ya Tuanku!!!

**Hades:** Aku ingin Ferrari! Yang dulu dilelang Kimi Raikonnen! Jangan lupa isi bensinnya, kenapa sih kamu selalu lupa mengisi bensin, padahal semua pompa bensin di negara ini sudah kubeli?!

**Rhadamanthys:** Baik, Tuanku…

**Athena: ***datang ke mansion sambil kipas-kipas* Aduuuh, capek banget deehhh, habis shopping di Austria, makan di Spanyol, buang air di Norwegia, dan main hoki di Amrik.

**Pembaca anti-Saori:** HOEEEEKK!!

**Athena:** Seiyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

**Seiya:** Ya, Saori-san????

**Athena:** Tolong siapkan semuanya. Saya mau yang putih, berkarakter, berpayet, berenda, dan berbahan mewah,

**Seiya:** *mata bersinar-sinar* Maksudnya celana dalem????

PLAAAKKK!! Seiya langsung terkapar di lantai.

Hades dan Poseidon sweatdrops.

**Poseidon: **Hades, aku baru tahu kalau keponakanmu lebih kejam darimu…

**Hades:** Diam, Poseidon, dia kan keponakanmu juga…

*

*

***Dua paman dan keponakannya hendak makan malam.***

**Hades:** Kok harganya satu porsi cuma dua puluh juta?! Makanan murahan ini!! Rhadamanthys, cari restoran yang lebih mahal!!

**Rhadamanthys:** *nangis dalam hati* T…Tuanku, tapi ini sudah dari restoran paling mahal sedunia, Tuanku!

**Hades:** Cari ide lain, kek, pesan koki paling hebat buat bikin makanan yang lebih mahal, dengan bahan-bahan yang lebih mewah!

**Rhadamanthys:** *dalam pikirannya nimpuk majikannya pake sandal gedebok* Baik, Tuanku…

**Poseidon:** *memandang meja makan dengan tangan terkepal* Kanon…

**Kanon:** Y…ya, Tuanku?

**Poseidon:** Aku menyuruhmu untuk menghidangkan makanan paling mahal, kan…?

**Kanon:** Y…ya, Tuanku, makanan itu sudah paling mahal…

**Poseidon:** Tapi makanan ini seafood, Kanon.

**Kanon:** Y…ya, Tuanku…m…memangnya kalau seafood kenapa…?

**Poseidon: ***marah besar* KAU INGIN MEMPERMAINKANKU, YA?! AKU DEWA DARI LAUTAN, KENAPA KAU MALAH MENGHIDANGKAN SEAFOOD?! MEMANGNYA WAJAR KALAU AKU MEMAKAN HEWAN-HEWAN YANG MATI-MATIAN KUJAGA?!

**Kanon:** *membungkuk puluhan kali* Maaf, Tuanku, maaaaaaaaaffff!!!

**Poseidon:** Belikan makanan baru!

**Kanon:** Baik, Tuan…

**Poseidon: **Yang mahal!

**Kanon:** Siap, Tuanku.

**Poseidon:** Lebih mahal dari punya Hades!

**Kanon:** *tangis-tangisan dan pelukan dengan Rhadamanthys untuk meratapi nasib*

*****

**Athena:** Kenapa di makanan saya SELALU ada MUNTAH?!

**Seiya: **Itu…it…itu muntahannya pembaca yang nggak suka dengan Anda, Saori-san…

**Athena: **Pembaca?! Mana pembaca-pembaca itu?! Suruh berhadapan dengan saya!

**Pembaca anti Saori:** HOEEEEEEEEK lagi!!

**Athena:** *nangis histeris teriak-teriak sambil mukul-mukul lantai* Muntahan pembaca sekarang mengenai gaun mahal saya!! Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

**Seiya:** Tenang, Saori-san…saya akan membersihkannya…sekarang Anda makan saja ya…

**Athena:** Sudah nggak nafsu makan!! Aaaaaaarrrgh!! *semakin histeris sambil ngejambak-jambak rambut*

Hades dan Poseidon sweatdrops lagi.

**Poseidon:** Maukah kau mencoba menenangkannya, Hades?

**Hades: **Tidak, masalahku sudah cukup banyak. Kau saja.

**Poseidon:** Kau saja.

**Hades:** Kau saja.

**Poseidon: **Kau saja.

**Hades: **Kau saja.

**Poseidon:** Tidak mau.

**Hades:** Aku juga tidak mau.

**Athena:** HADES!! POSEIDON!! DASAR PAMAN-PAMAN DURHAKA!!! *dibawa ke psikiater terdekat*

*

*

***Ketika hendak berolahraga***

**Poseidon: **Aku sudah bosan dengan lapangan golf di Yunani, Kanon. Tolong carikan tempat golf yang bagus di luar negeri.

**Kanon: **Di Rusia ada lapangan golf bagus, Tuanku, Anda mau ke sana?

**Poseidon:** Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan berolahraga di Rusia sekarang.

**Rhadamanthys:** *menoleh ke arah Hades yang sedang membaca koran* Tuanku, Anda tidak ingin berolahraga juga?

**Hades: **Aku tidak suka olahraga.

**Rhadamanthys:** Tapi Poseidon sekarang mau olahraga di Rusia, sementara Athena kemarin baru membeli puluhan peralatan gym.

**Hades: **Biarkan saja.

**Hati Rhadamanthys:** Tumben…biasanya nggak mau kalah…

Tiba-tiba dari ruang gym, terdengar suara teriakan Seiya.

**Seiya: **SAORI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!!!

**Hades:** *marah luar biasa* Kenapa lagi sih perempuan itu?! Tidak mungkin diculik lagi, kan?!

**Rhadamanthys:** Eh…lho, tapi kan dulu dia diculik juga gara-gara Tuanku, kan…

**Hades: **Diam!

Hades dan Rhadamanthys pun segera melangkah menuju ruang gym. Dan mereka shock setengah mati setelah melihat apa yang terjadi di sana….

Seiya sedang berlari-lari di atas treadmill dengan kecepatan satu tahun cahaya, sementara Athena memandanginya dengan antusias sambil makan popcorn.

**Seiya:** *hampir gila* SAORI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!!! Katanya Anda yang mau olahraga, kenapa saya yang disuruh lari-lari di atas treadmill?!!!

**Athena: ***dengan tenang* Saya olahraga, kok…

**Seiya: ***napas semakin pendek, segera perlu CPR sekarang juga* OLAHRAGA APANYA?!!

**Athena:** Olahraga saya adalah melihat orang lain menderita, MOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Deathmask: **Woi, hak cipta ketawa gue itu!!

**Author:** Ngapain sih ni orang nimbrung?!

Hades segera meraih telepon genggamnya dan menelepon Poseidon.

**Hades: **Yo, bro.

**Poseidon: **What's up, bro?

**Rhadamanthys dan Kanon:** ?????

**Hades:** Segera pulang ke mansion, kita perlu membawa Athena ke psikiater Ikki Amamiya sekarang juga.

**To be Continued**


End file.
